


Something's Changed

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, More tags later, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, corruptedhermitsau, hermitcraft au, i'm back bby, like... 1 ship in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: "All you must do is come when I call," Watcher hummed out. The child agreed.----Grian's past has been a question ever since he came into the world with blood all over his back and a nasty infection. But, he doesn't let it get in the way of making friends! However, trauma is a tricky thing and when glitches break the world, Grian finds himself shutting out friends and dipping into insanity. Can everyone help the new member or will his new violent tendencies end the server?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. Things happened and my old account was deleted by my father. But, I'm back and have reworked the story a bit to reflect my own journey with PTSD. Grian's sort of become a mini comfort character for me in a weird sense, though this story will give him more of a villian role due to my own experiences with PTSD. However, I feel like this will be a healing experience rather than a harmful one.

Once upon a time, there was a child. This child had beautiful wings of red and a generous heart of gold. He left his loving home to make friends across many worlds, often jumping back to visit these friendly people. Some worlds he stayed in for a while. Some worlds were short lived. It all depended on how he felt and how he liked it.

This child loved all of his friends and wished to spend more time with them. When he met a woman from the End, she put out an offer. “You wish to no longer be lonely. You wish to have all of your friends together,” she told him. “I can make that come true, my little bird.”

The child was nervous. The woman knew things he had not told a soul. She knew his past. She knew his feelings. She knew his thoughts. “You can really make a world for me and my friends?” 

“I can. All you must do is come when I call. Do what I ask,” the woman sweetly hummed out, her voice as sweet as sugar and as smooth as silk. “The world will have everyone you love in it as long as you answer my every call.”

The child was stupid. The child was naive. The child was reckless, foolish, and impulsive. So, the child agreed.

Once upon a time, there was a child. This child had made a deal with a woman called Watcher. He left home to enjoy a world with his friends, often inviting more. Some of Watcher’s calls were ignored. Some of Watcher’s calls were answered quickly. It soon became his downfall. He was punished for breaking their deal.

First one down was a nice young man who had come to be the child’s crush. However, as many crushes are, this was short lived. Not like many crushes, it was terminated by the man vanishing with Watcher taking him for her own use. The child had to watch as his crush met a mysterious end, rising as a helper. An Enforcer.

Now aware of Watcher’s power, the child let her dictate his every move. Come the stronghold update, she fought him as a mighty dragon. She went easy on the poor child, allowing herself to be defeated. She had, after all, separated him from his friends. His reward was her magic. She shared her magic with him and made him a helper- an Observer.

But not all rewards come without a catch. The catch for the child was that he became a blank slate for Watcher to mold as she pleased. She locked away his memories and, alongside Enforcer, provided fear for those who were once his friends.

**********

Observer shuffled his wings as he stood beside Enforcer; his once dull, brown, underdeveloped wings were now massive, majestic, bright red masterpieces- they had been brown until he came here. He flexed his claws and looked around the room the best he could. It was massive and well decorated.

It had a void purple theme to it with blocks he could not quite identify. The pillars were constructed from purpur with bright green vines crawling down the sides. Each pillar ended in a small garden with rose bushes, poppies, blue azures, and an unknown type of blue flowers scattered around a pond. The ponds connected underground and met in a fountain flowing into a centerpiece made from bedrock and obsidian, which was shaped like a pair of dragon wings. Beyond the fountain and floating above the dark oak wood flooring- which hard black carpet- was a throne made from purple wool and end stone.

Normally Watcher would be sitting upon her throne with her sly smile, ready to dish out orders. But she said that she needed to do something so the two helpers awaited her return, which often brought orders as well. Watcher was a tall woman- about 7-8 ft- and had pale skin. Well, what skin that wasn’t covered by silky smooth black scales. Her eyes always glowed purple and her slim figure emitted purple particles not unlike an enderman.

Observer looked to Enforcer, who stood as rigid as ever. “...Enforcer… You ever wonder about what our lives were like before we met Watcher?” He jumped when Enforcer turned his head. Enforcer wore dark blue robes, a dragon wing necklace, a large white visor over his eyes with what seemed to be earphone cushions on his ears. He had pitch black hair, tan skin, and black fog drifting from his visor. Whenever his eyes were not covered- a rare occasion- they were shown to be a deep brown.

“We are not meant to question our past lives, Observer,” He stated curtly. “Watcher has forbid us from doing so.”

“She’s not here! We can goof off, if you want!” He scrunched up his face. “Why not nicknames?” He chirped out, feathers fluffing.

“If I let you give me a nickname, will you shut up?” Enforcer glared at the smaller male.

“I have to have one too! But, yes!” He huffed and scrunched his face again in thought. “Your hair is really dark… So, Obsidian! Plus you have watch over the nether a lot of the time!”

“Red, for your wings. We’re done.” Enforcer- now Obsidian- looked back to the throne. Observer- now Red- lowered his wings and squirmed in place.

He had always been active and curious so these rare trips Watcher took always made him restless. Red looked around the room again before groaning. “I’m going to check on the players and write my report early. Watcher should appreciate that!” He grinned before walking through a portal surrounded by bedrock.

He exited the other side in a small town. The portal closed behind him to prevent intruders. A man with white hair and ninja clothing walked by, stopping upon seeing Red. He sighed and walked over to the newest helper. “I really did try to save you. I swear…”

Red tilted his head and made a mental note to write that down later. He wanted more information. “Save me from what?” He chirped questionly. His wings twitched in excitement at the prospect of learning of who he was before Watcher took him in.

“From… her. You had a life. You had all of these friends. You were… somebody! And now you’re a pawn in her game!” He balled up a fist and sighed. “She killed you, revived you, and brainwashed you. I regret not doing more.” He jumped when a woman in a hamster outfit walked by with a determined look. “Netty, where are you going?”

“To the Tartis summoning platform. If anyone can snap Grian out of this funk, he can! He just missed a few updates. That’s all!” Red had always known Netty to be soft spoken and quiet but lately she had getting bold and authoritative. That would be something to tell Watcher about.

“Netty, I didn’t really know Grian but I know that Watcher will not let him go so easily. She barely let go of me…” The man sighed. “I wonder how Xisumavoid and the others are doing… Is the NHO still going on without me?” He shook his head at his own rambles.

“Ethos, we have to try!”

“He’s gone. Grian isn’t himself anymore.” Ethos turned to Red and gave a hard glare. “I hope your precious Watcher is happy. She’s trapped your friends, stripped your identity, and brainwashed you to her own ideals.”

“Was I… this Grian?” That name made him want to vomit for some odd reason. It was like he was never meant to say it or even think of it. Yet, his curiosity drove him forward. “Please, tell me more.”

Ethos blinked in surprise and nodded. “Well, when I came here, I was under Watcher’s control. She dropped me to manipulate you and I became her servant as you played with your friends. However, things got out of hand and she eventually killed you after a fight so she could rebirth you into who she wanted. The person she desired. I… don’t know much else because I was by her side unwillingly most of the time.”

Red sat down and took out a book and quill. “I am going to write my report for Watcher but I promise not to record that you have told me about this new information. I have always wondered about life before Watcher. About if I had family and friends.” He began writing his report, humming a song that made his heart ache in a good way.

The song had been buried deep into his memories and only surfaced when he was completing mundane tasks. Then again, every task nowadays had become mundane. He wished for something more. He wanted to be free. He wanted to fly where he pleased and however he wanted. Not doing dumb things like writing down what players built and who was talking to who…

**********

“You seem to have written a poor report.” Watcher studied the book Red had given her, brows furrowed in some unknown emotion. While his reports used to be many pages long with extreme detail, now they had become maybe a page or two with basic notes about players. “Why is that, Observer?” She clicked her tongue and glanced to Obsidian, who only stared forward.

“Well, the players fear you, my dear Watcher. They have taken to being careful with what they do and who they might anger. Enforcer and I have them on a strict hold. Any signs of rebellion have been taken away and crushed before them. After all, Solidarity’s death did teach them a valuable lesson.”

“Do not think I am stupid, Observer. I have eyes everywhere and you must remember that. You inquired about your past life. I thought we agreed that we were not meant to do so.”

“I was only curious. Is there anything wrong with wanting to learn more? My loyalty still lies with you.” Red felt his stomach churn. His wings twitched in a pre fight or flight response and he knew something bad was about to happen. “I can dispose of another player, my dear Wa- AUGH!”

He was slammed against the wall with magic. Obsidian rushed ahead and pinned him to the floor. “Watcher, he is rebelling.”

“I am aware of that, Enforcer.” She spat out every word with such venom that Red thought he might be poisoned just be being near her. “Throw him into the bedrock prison for a while. Let him learn his lesson.”

Red felt something inside of his heart ache. It twisted and pulled at some long ago buried memories. Him playing with a twin. A nice mother offering him sunflower seeds. An older sister helping him prepare for his journey away from home. He looked around and noticed his dragon wings necklace broke in two on the ground. 

One by one, the memories flooded his mind. Everything he once had. When he gave up. His adventures. His friends. Watcher had convinced him to ditch it all and become her slave! He looked to Obsidian, who seemed to know exactly what was going on. “Sorry, but I’m a free bird now!”

He thrashed about and kicked his fellow helper in the stomach, causing him to let go and double over in pain. Red got up and began running towards the always open portal to his friends. Obsidian tackled him and both struggled with feathers flying and blood from bites or cuts hitting the ground.

Obsidian got the upper hand and pinned him on his stomach, pulling on his wings. Watcher grabbed a diamond axe from a chest and stalked towards her minion. “You have made a big mistake… You may be free but never a free bird… I’ll make sure of that!” She charged and swung.

The edges of Red’s vision went white and pain shot through his back. His wings! They hit the ground in front of him, blood dripping onto the ground. “He is free, Enforcer.” Obsidian let Red up. Red took no time in running through the portal to freedom.

**********

Red whimpered softly as the wounds on his back burned harshly. What were left of his once beautiful wings were now not even a quarter of their once majestic size. He was sure they were infected but he couldn’t trust anyone! Despite jumping worlds, he was sure that Watcher was following him. He was beyond paranoid.

Tired, Red stumbled into a tree house and noticed some chests. He reached in and grabbed some much needed food. Eating did heal his wounds some but there was only so much an apple or raw beef could do before infection took more power. He sighed and went to walk down the stairs but lost his balance and hit the ground.

Someone yelled and raced up to him. Pitch black hair… Deep brown eyes… “Tartis?” Red weakly called out.

“Wha- Oh, blimey! You’re hurt bad!” He tried to pick Red up but his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He turned and sunk his sharp teeth deep into the man’s throat, tearing away and fleeing. The man yelled and reached for some form of device, coughing and trying to stop the bleeding. “Xisuma, we have a new member and he’s aggressive!”

Red jumped into the water and paddled sloppily out to another island. He flapped what was left of his wings instinctively and wildly but that seemed to attract some form of underwater zombies, some of which were holding a trident. One threw the weapon and impaled Red’s arm. He squawked out and thrashed about in the water even more, blood dying the area around him red.

One of the zombies not holding anything grabbed him and began to pull him down. As much as Red tried to fight it, his body screamed for him to give up. Let this creature drown him… Let the waves wash his pain away…

_ “Oh, come on! You’re strong as hell, Grian! I know you can do it!”  _ Tartis! The memory of his friend gave him enough strength to swim away and climb onto an island, coughing up water. 

“I did it…” He vomited up a pool of seawater. “Tartis…” Red laid down and let the rising sun wash over his face. “I did it… Please… Let me go now…” He saw some movement but decided that the rising sun would burn away any undead mobs. If it was a creeper, he just accepted that it was his time.

“Hey, you okay?” A new voice called out. “You sure as hell gave Mumbo a nasty bite back there…”

“I didn’t kill him, did I?” Red mumbled out, words slightly slurred. The man sat next to Red, the sun reflecting from his green armor and into Red’s blue eyes.

“Missed every important part, thank god. Didn’t want to have to kill a new member for attacking hermits. So… uh… You’re hurt. If you promise not to bite, we can get you help.”

“...Sure, why not? I know Pearl would kill me if I died when I had the chance to live…” He chuckled somberly, the man picking him up and carrying him to a boat.

“I know a nice man named Joe who is a bard. He can heal minor wounds with songs and full ballads are amazing in power.” The man set Red down in the boat and began rowing. “By the way, name’s Xisuma.”

“...Grian. Just Grian…” Grian closed his eyes and let Xisuma take him to safety. Along the way, Grian hummed the once long buried song, memories of his mother singing him to sleep lulling him into such a state.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Grian. As others check on him, things go wrong and now the server must deal with glitches and mutations while their admin tries to control his newfound anger. These glitches allow an abuser to make a return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have a beta reader, by the way. This is all edited by me and I wanna mcfricken die from it.  
Also, death and implied self harm.

Grian stared blankly at the rippling water before him. He felt as if he was in a movie with the camera being the cold, concrete wall he had against his back. He had buried memories of Evo for a bit over a year now, but recent nightmares had brought every agonizing, traumatic detail back to mind. 

For the past week, he hadn’t been himself. Everyone had picked up on this- even TFC- and had stopped by to check on him. It was getting tiring with everyone in and out of his base. Speaking of such a thing… Xisuma flew by and landed inside, tilting his head at Grian watching his aquarium with a dull expression. “Grain?” He called out.

Even the mispronunciation of his name didn’t get his attention. Well, it did but Grian chose not to show it. He felt oddly numb, like he had when the reality of losing his wings hit him. “Come on, G-eeeeehhh-rain! You alright?” 

“No,” Grian muttered out. Memories flashed across his mind, sending him back to when Watcher took his wings. He blinked and shuddered them away, forcing himself to bury those again. “I just… I am just sick. That’s all.” He realized how monotone his voice sounded but chose not to change it.

Xisuma walked over to his friend and sat next to him, humming softly. Grian had taught him that song for if Xisuma found Grian upset and unable to be calmed. It was his mother’s lullaby. Today did not seem to work for him, however. Even the happy memory unaffected him. Only the trauma wanted to resurface.

“Come on. Everyone’s worried and you’ve said that for the past week! You’re not running a fever. You don’t have the cold. You don’t have an upset stomach. I don’t know what’s going on!” Xisuma groaned and leaned back against the wall. “I’m worried, Grian. As admin, I have to make sure that all of the hermits are well and… it’s stressful when you refuse help…”

Xisuma pat Grian’s shoulder gently but that set something off inside of him. Grian was back with Watcher. Grian was getting attacked. Grian was trying to fight back. Grian had his majestic wings- his symbols of his power- ripped away! Grian was… standing over Xisuma? He blinked away the flashbacks and noticed the visor on his friend’s helmet cracked and blood dripping from his own, now broken hand. 

“I’m so sorry!” Grian crouched down and helped Xisuma up from the ground. Xisuma took his hand and the smaller hermit pulled the other up with ease. “I d-didn’t mean to!” He whined and backed away from the admin.  _ “Nononono I can’t become like her! I’m not going to be as hurtful as Watcher!” _

“I… I need some time alone…” Grian muttered out and took off with his elytra. He had gotten far too used to using them, which always depressed him due to the connection to flight. He landed on Sahara’s roof and sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. What was he doing now? Pushing away his friends? Being antisocial? 

He screamed into his hands, tears falling down his face. “What is going on with me? Why am I affected by this now? I should be happy!” He punched one of the walls leading to a higher up roof and yelled. That was his broken hand!

Tired and out of options, he slowly flexed his broken hand, hissing at the pain. Something inside of him twinged- numbed him more. Confused, he flexed his hand again, the pain from his wound distracting him from his emotional pain. 

“I’m… meant to be happy, right? I should be over Evo. I should be happy with Hermitcraft…” He gave a weary smile. “If I’m numb to pain, I can be happy… always…” He laughed and wiped tears from his face. He couldn’t go around just punching stuff and breaking his hands over and over again, however. People would get worried.

His eyes fell to his flint and steel, which were nestled firmly in his pocket from his trip to the nether earlier that week. The sharpness glinted and sparked something in his mind. An idea. “Wait, what am I thinking?! Hurting myself just to stop some depression?! I can be stronger! I am stronger!” He grinned and wrapped his hand up in a spare piece of cloth. Everything would be fine as long as he had his friends.

But something shifted in the world. Something changed. And everything was no longer fine. Everything Grian saw was crimson red.

**********

Xisuma had a lot on his plate. First, he had to help get Joe some medicine due to the hermit falling ill. Nothing major, thank god. A minor cold, at most. Next, he went to restock his shops and found every wither rose he had tried to deliver to Sahara piled onto his emerald shop. After that, he checked on Grian but got punched in the gut and on his now damaged visor. Finally, Evil X had tried to play a prank but a chase made him drop the laptop into lava. The flat command block inside could not be destroyed, but it wasn’t fun having to down a fire resistance potion and jump in to recover it.

It was too much for anybody to actually handle. Xisuma could only do so because he pushed his emotions aside for the wellbeing of the server. He couldn’t hold it back forever. When the laptop broke, everything became weird. Mutations occurred and mindsets changed. He himself had become more aggressive towards others. Evil X had seemed to soften up but his body glitched when he experienced negative emotions, which wasn’t ideal due to Xisuma’s new anger issues.

Evil X walked by Xisuma as the admin sat next to False’s Fish Shop. “What the hell are you doing?” Xisuma sharply asked. 

“I had some ideas. I messed this up.” He made his point by waving his hand over towards False, who was testing her new powers by touching wool and forcing her hands to turn into the soft material. “It’s only been a week and these mutations are moving along fast.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been so dumb and reckless, we wouldn’t have to do this shit…” Xisuma snarled out, green eyes locked with Evil X’s red. “But of course you don’t think of anyone else but yourself. Why would you, after all? You’re an evil twin, not someone who people could actually enjoy being around.”

Evil X glitched a little and hardened his gaze. “Joe likes me. TFC and I are good with each other. I’m pretty sure Grian and I could get along if we wanted!”

“Grian gets along with anybody. He’s just like that.” Xisuma stood up and groaned. “I have to get back to work.”

“I’m helping. I’m the one who lost grip of the stupid laptop. And took it.” He followed Xisuma, who groaned. “For once, I’m owning up to my mistakes!”

**********

Watcher hated her free bird. She despised Grian and found joy in taking away his wings when she did. She wanted to punish him more. After all, he had started a wave of rebellions. She reached out her consciousness and searched nearby worlds once more for Grian. If he came back and was fully obedient, then maybe that would put some fear into her subjects.

She was about to give up her search when something sparked in her magic. A much less stronger but similar type of magic. Grian. She stood up from her throne and hopped down, turning to Obsidian and what seemed to be a clone of Grian. “Enforcer. Teller. I have sensed our Observer. He must be punished for starting such atrocious behavior. May you go fetch him for me?” She waved her hand and opened a deep blue portal. “Go through there, my dears.”

Both helpers nodded, bowed, and disappeared into the portal. Watcher smiled and waved her hand again. Etho landed in front of her after coming from a portal of green. He grunted when he hit the floor and quickly got up, searching around. Watcher was fast.

She wrapped a hand around his throat and grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the torch light. “Oh, my dear pawn… Tell me… Are you afraid to die?” She tightened her grip, which caused him to struggle. “I need another helper while the others are out and about. You will become an Assistant.” She watched as Etho began to cease moving. “You are but a pawn in my game, dear.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are heating up and lives are lost. The server questions the killer but Xisuma unknowningly pursures an innocent man.

Mumbo was worried. Maybe he should have been worried about himself due to the redstone infection starting to take over his body. It hurt slightly but Joe had determined that it brought no harm; he just had to keep a power source on him all of the time like a redstone torch. Speaking of Joe, the other had decided to tag along and go to Grian’s base.

Grian had become reclusive and irritable, often getting into arguments with Xisuma or Iskall. He even snapped at Stress when she came by to ask about Sahara’s stock on ice. “Thank you for coming along, Joe,” Mumbo said. “I’m worried about Grian. I mean, he hit Iskall earlier!”

“As the bard and healer of the server, I’m always willing to help. The health of everyone concerns me, as no one should have to suffer.” Joe hummed as they entered Grian’s base.

“Grian? Buddy?” Mumbo called out. He spotted the other curled up in the corner with his back against the wall. “It’s me, Mumbo. And Joe.”

“Go away. I want to be alone.” Grian’s voice held a new venom to it. 

“Too bad, you’re not being alone.” Mumbo walked over to his friend, Joe following. “We’re worried. You’ve been so different since these glitches started happening and it’s driving me insane because you won’t accept any help! Grian, what is going on with you?”

“I’m fine, really. Just haven’t been feeling well.” Grian glanced at the tall hermit, who groaned and huffed in frustration. “Mumbo, I know you’re aggravated with me bu-”

“I’m more than aggravated, Grian!” Mumbo stomped the ground, his redstone infection glowing. “I’m fucking pissed! It’s been two weeks and you’ve barely done anything! You’ve even been refusing to eat! I’m worried as hell about you and so is everyone else! It also pisses me off that you refuse any form of help and will actively go out of your way to avoid others! I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong!”

“Mumbo,” Joe started gently. “You can’t force him to say everything on his mind. That’s unhealthy.” Joe walked to Grian’s side and sat down, humming softly. “It’s okay. Mumbo didn’t mean to be so harsh. He’s just worried. That’s all.” 

“...” Grian sat up and looked to his two friends. “Watcher.”

“What?” Mumbo seemed confused. “Watcher? What do you mean?”

“Watcher. She… she took what made me who I was…” Grian’s eyes filled with tears and he began shaking. “She wanted to kill me but Obsidian saved me and I couldn’t save him! I left them all!” He began sobbing loudly.

Mumbo crouched down next to Grian. “It’s okay… Calm down… We’re here…” He set a hand on Grian’s shoulder, earning a yell from the other.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” His expression seemed to shift slightly. “I’m sorry, Taurtis…” He muttered. “I let her take you away…”

“I’m worried about you, Grian.”

“We all are,” Joe hummed out, hoping a soft song would ease him. “Tell ya what? Think you can come with me back to my home? I’ll brew you some hot chocolate and we can relax. Then we can get ya some help.”

“I don’t fucking want help! I don’t need help!” He shoved Joe aside but Mumbo grabbed him. “Let go of me!”

“I will as soon as you promise not to run away. I don’t know what happened but… you need some help. Even a spoon like me can figure that out…”

“...” Grian silently debated Mumbo’s words, his expression changing to thoughtful. “...Fine.” Mumbo let go with a soft smile.

“Now, let’s calm down and then w-” Mumbo never got to finish his sentence. Grian smacked him with the back of a diamond axe and took off using his elytra. Mumbo backed away, holding his now bloody nose and groaning.

“Are you okay, Mumbo?” Joe began singing softly to heal Mumbo’s injury.

“I will be. He’s done worse to me, unfortunately.” Mumbo wiped blood from his face and staredto where Grian had left. “I just hope he doesn’t do worse to himself…”

**********

Obsidian narrowed his eyes as he observed Grian building upon a massive shop. He had been watching the other for a few days, awaiting the perfect moment. Beside him stood the Grian clone- Bird. “Teller-”

“It’s Bird.”

“Fine, Bird. You know what to do…” Obsidian shoved his partner towards the shop, forcing him to take off with a loud flap of his red wings.

Bird flew above Grian, who seemed to pick up on this quickly. He landed before his wingless twin. Grian had a horrified expression on his face and tears in his eyes. “Charles… She got you…”

Bird tilted his head. Such a horrid name; it made him want to puke. “Grian, Watcher has requested that you return to Evo and resume your role as Observer.” He took a few steps towards the other.

“I’m not going back! I can’t!” Grian took a few steps back and prepared to run away.

“Then perhaps a sacrifice will convince you otherwise,” Bird chirped out, his voice holding a sick sweetness to it. He turned and Obsidian teleported to about 10 ft away from the newest hermit, Impulse struggling in his hands. “You world is broken. People are no longer able to respawn. Tell me, do you want him to die? His blood will be on your hands, little Observer.”

Grian’s mind raced. He didn’t know Impulse very well but knew that he had a large impact on the server. However, he wanted to get away. Impulse would understand later, right? Right??? Without any further thinking, Grian took off in the opposite direction, jumping off the edge of the building and using his elytra to fly away.

“He has made his decision, little player,” Obsidian told Impulse, who had a shocked and betrayed expression upon his face. “Perhaps we need a Warrior. One to protect Watcher when she finally gets here. For now, however…” A quick movement from Bird coming towards him and Impulse’s neck hung at an odd angle, his expression forever locked in fear.

Impulse had expected life to stop entirely for him. But, now he was staring at his own body while his soul remained in spectator mode. Bird and Obsidian clearly saw him but said nothing, instead tossing his body to the ground and disappearing in a flurry of purple particles. 

A familiar scream from below sounded and Impulse floated towards it, seeing Tango observing his body with horror. “Impulse! What happened?! W-why haven’t you respawned?!” He tried to shake his friend awake but Impulse knew that it was no use. He was dead and could not interact with others.

Xisuma ran over to see what was going on, his twin and Doc not far behind. All three stopped and gasped upon seeing Tango trying to revive his friend. “What the fuck happened?!’ Xisuma yelled out, rushing over and trying to get a good look at the body.

“I d-don’t know, Xisuma! He just… He got thrown off of Sahara and right in my path!” Tango backed away, sobbing loudly as he realized a broken neck couldn’t be fixed. Doc rocketed up to the roof of the warehouse shop and looked around.

“No one is up here! I see some footprints but I don’t recognize them!” He called out. Xisuma looked to his friends and sighed, Doc jumping down.

“I guess respawn isn’t working…” Xisuma’s throat tightened as he tried to pinpoint who killed the other hermit. Claw marks were dug into his skin, as if his killer had to grip his neck tightly before snapping it. He only knew one hermit who had such fine claws. 

“Since this is Sahara, I’m going to talk to the Arcitech members… See if they’ve noticed anything strange lately…” He took out his communicator. “Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall. Can you meet up with me at my guardian farm?”

“Can do, man!”

“Let me just place these last few repeaters.”

“It’ll take a few.”

He nodded and put it away. “Doc, can you help prepare a funeral? Get Ren or False to help you. I’ll be trying to figure this out…” Xisuma took off towards his base. It only took a few minutes, but the flight felt like forever.

Only Grian had such fine claws. Only Grian had been physically aggressive lately. Only Grian had a chance of being the killer. What would Xisuma do if the newest hermit had killed someone else in cold blood? Kill him? Ban him? Try to get him help?

He couldn’t decide in the time it took him to get to his destination. Mumbo and Iskall were already there and Grian had just arrived. Xisuma landed and sighed. “Alright. I’m cutting to the chase. Impulse was killed and respawn is broken. He’s dead. Gone. He was thrown off the roof of Sahara and right into Tango’s path. Since it’s your shop, any of you notice anything strange lately?”

Everyone had varying expressions of shock. Iskall seemed in a mix of shock and grief at the hermit passing. Mumbo was hurt, for he was one of the people to bring Impulse to Hermitcraft. Grian was clearly feeling guilty with hints of panic. Did that mean that Grian really killed Impulse?

“We have only a few clues. His neck was broken. There’s odd footsteps on the roof of Sahara. And he has fine claw marks on his neck. Someone held him tight and they have claws.” Though, if Xisuma was honest, they were more like small talons. Perfect for gripping and dragging a struggling piece of prey away.

He thought back to what Grian had told him long ago about his species. They were called Avarians and were bird like. Grian and his family were red cardinals. While they had no need for meat, their strong, sharp teeth and thin yet durable talons were perfect for breaking open nuts and fruit, as well as killing living beings. It all pointed to Grian being the killer.

“I hate to do this. I really, really do. But, Grian…” Mumbo and Iskall looked to their now slowly retreating friend. “Grian, you’re the only one here with such fine claws. You were in the area beforehand. I don’t know what happened between you two, but please come with me so we can help you.”

“I didn’t kill him! It was Obsidian!” Grian screeched out, twitching his arms slightly. Xisuma had come to know this as a sign that he was about to flee; his arm movement had come to replicate what his wings would so instinctively sometimes. “Obsidian and Bird! Th-they…”

He looked to his friends and gulped, trying to control a wave of anger. Xisuma took a few steps forward. “Obsidian is a block, Grian. And bird? Maybe these glitches are getting to you. We have no new players on the server…”

Everything happened so quickly. Grian drew his sword. Iskall and Mumbo tried to stop him. Xisuma took out his shield. Grian charged forward and bright red blood hit the ground. Everyone froze as Iskall groaned at the sword now lodged in his chest; Grian whimpered softly and jerked it out, tears running down his face as Iskall fell to the ground and bled out.

“I… I didn’t mean to!” He took off with his elytra. Mumbo and Xisuma stared at their friend’s body, Mumbo gently getting to his knees and shaking his friend gently. He muttered to Iskall but Xisuma knew it was of no use.

“I think I know why he killed Impulse. I think he’s going insane.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Big angst in this. Watcher finally decides to cause hell.

Well, this isn’t how he expected to die. He certainly didn’t expect to find a dark haired man named Obsidian either. But, Obsidian was staring at Iskall’s ghost with curiosity, as if wondering who killed him. Beside him stood Bird, who had dragged all three to a yet lit up cave far away from spawn. 

Despite the many mobs nearby, none of them paid any mind to the helpers. It was like they were mobs themselves. “So, why did you two drag me here? And who are you?”

Bird spoke up, his voice almost identical to Grian’s. “I am Bird and you’ve met Obsidian. We’re from a world called Evo. Grian helped create the world but he betrayed his friends and Watcher, the woman who so kindly helped him. She wants him back to apologize for abandoning everybody.”

“Abandoning everybody? No, no. That’s not Grian. I mean, sure, he killed me but he’s been having issues lately and I don’t blame him entirely. Mumbo said something about Grian mentioning Watcher. Said it seems like she messed him up bad,” Iskall bluntly stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Obsidian hissed softly and Iskall swore he saw something shift under his robes. “Whatever Observer said is a damned lie! He left us to rot. He left me to rot!” He growled, his sharp teeth visible even in the low light. “He betrayed us. All of us. Pearl, Netty, and even Taurtis!”

Iskall recognized the name Taurtis. Grian had called Mumbo that a few times when they first met. Said it was an old friend. Come to think of it, Iskall had been called Zee at least one or two times. “I’m curious. Who are these people?”

Bird looked to Obsidian with a look that could only be read as ‘why did you have to open your mouth?’ He took a step forward, squinting slightly. “They were Grian’s friends. Pearl was an amazing builder and often gave Grian tips. Netty, while soft and sweet, loved her pranks. And Taurtis… Well, Grian may have ha-”

“It doesn’t matter what Grian felt! Taurtis is fucking dead!” Obsidian interjected, hissing again. “Watcher killed him. If you’re killed by her, you might as well kiss your life goodbye. She makes great minions but she has to kill before she can reshape you into a perfect being.”

“A perfect being?” Iskall gave a weary chuckle. “That’s… kind of weird to say. No one is perfect. Hell, with as much as Mumbo and Grian die, it’s actually a great example of how stupid those two can be sometimes.” He chuckled now. “Why do you hate Grian so much? I’m sure he had a good reason for leaving.”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter. Watcher needs him back. Teller-”

“It’s fucking Bird.”

“...Fine. Bird can only do so much, if I’m honest. He’s smarter than Grian but not as great of a flight type of person. Plus, Grian knew how to play pranks and make them as annoying as possible. Bird seems to prefer redstone.”

Bird chirped up happily. “It’s so much fun! I love my TNT dupers!” He grinned. Iskall found it uncanny how alike he looked to Grian. 

“Well, then you’ll love Mumbo. That is, if you don’t stop trying to take Grian away from us. He’s happy here! In fact, I have an idea! Come on!” Iskall brought the two closer and began whispering a plan in case there were any prying ears.

* * *

Obsidian hissed at his robes removed and his visor off. He couldn’t hear without it but, without his watcher apparel, he seemed just like any other player. Bird had opted to stay hidden due to looking alike to Grian. 

Iskall had told them just to interact with others and, if they hated it, then he might talk to Grian. It was easy to tell that the other was lying but Obsidian found that this might be a good chance at gathering information. Watcher would want to take over this world if Grian resisted for much longer, after all. 

He climbed from the nether portal and gasped at the shopping district, his hummingbird wings twitching in excitement behind him. Like Grian, he was an Avarian, though of the hummingbird variety. His wings were blue with shimmers of red and green and, while tiny, sure as hell packed a lot of power.

He demonstrated this by taking off with his wings flapping rapidly. Oh jeez, when he wasn’t killing Impulse, he loved how the shopping district looked! Such a unique mix of styles! It all somehow blended together very well.

He flew over to a rather large shop, where the others were holding a funeral for Impulse. Feeling a little guilty, he landed on the roof of what seemed to be named iTrade and watched.

A short hermit with blonde hair cried into a tall one’s arms. The shorter one seemed to be some form of elf or hobbit like creature. The taller one was obviously a demon from the Nether. Though Obsidian couldn’t hear, he could very well read lips. “Why did Grian kill him, Tango?!” The short one sobbed out. “He did nothing wrong!” 

Tango sighed and hugged his friend closer. “I don’t know, Zedaph. But Xisuma said he’ll take care of it.”

Obsidian watched as the rest of the funeral went on. He assumed that Iskall’s funeral was elsewhere due to some of the hermits missing. Probably best if Grian’s best friends didn’t attend the funeral of Impulse when everyone thought that Grian was a cold blooded killer. He waited until after Zedaph had left and jumped down from iTrade, landing near Tango.

“Jeez, I come on a server to a funeral…” Tango froze and tried to study Obsidian but soon relaxed.

“A new member… I guess we need the cheer up. Two members were killed by another and respawn is broken. In fact, the entire world is. Glitches keep happening and everyone keeps mutating. I’ve gained some lava manipulation powers, which is strange. Zedaph, my friend, has become some sort of earth elf. I don’t know. But everyone has changed and I’m sure you will too. Oh, and uh… I’m Tango.”

Obsidian froze. Iskall had known that Grian had mentioned his name before. What if the others knew? He looked back to some of the names he knew and stopped upon one, smiling. This might hurt Grian and, dammit, that’d be delightful! “I am Taurtis!”

“Taurtis? I wish we had met in better conditions but I can’t change it now, I guess.” Tango shrugged. “We might as well get you introduced to Xisuma. He’s in charge here.” He motioned for Obsidian to follow.

Obsidian obeyed, though he kept quiet most of the way and let Tango do the talking; he did ask one or two questions, however. From their trip to a guardian farm, Obsidian learned that Grian had killed Iskall and it was thought that he killed Impulse. He had had a mental break beforehand, pushing everyone away. 

They finally arrived, seeing Mumbo standing outside of the farm with Xisuma. Both seemed mentally and physically exhausted as they talked, though they stopped when Tango and Obsidian arrived by boat. The one going by Xisuma said something, though Obsidian couldn’t tell what because he had his damned helmet on.

Mumbo spoke up. “So, what’s your name?” He smiled at Obsidian, who fought the urge to glare. How the hell could he be so nice when two members were dead and one insane?

“Taurtis,” Obsidian replied. He looked to Xisuma when the admin said something in reply. “Uh… I’m deaf. I read lips. Can you take off that helmet?”

Xisuma blinked and did so. “Sorry. Didn’t expect a deaf hermit. Though, I will make sure to send a message out to everyone. What I said before was that it’s nice to have a new member. I’m Xisuma and this is Mumbo.”

“Grian mentioned you before. Said you were an old friend. Do you remember him?” Mumbo asked, worry in his voice. He must be questioning why Grian killed and why his “old friend” bothered to come here.

“Oh, yeah! We were childhood friends! He used to try to fly all of the time!”

“Fly?” Mumbo seemed confused, so Obsidian kept on.

“Yeah, he had these amazing wings! Big and red! Does he still have them?”

“Uh… No. I didn’t even know he had wings before… What else has he been hiding?”

“A lot,” Obsidian hummed out. “He’s killed. He killed one of his friends. A swing of a sword and his head came right off. He also almost killed me. If it wasn’t for my friends, I’d be dead.”

Mumbo and Xisuma seemed worried. They turned around and talked to each other. Obsidian hissed softly at being unable to read their lips. Tango looked at him weird, earning another hiss. “Uh… okay…” Tango walked over to the duo and talked with them. Unlike Mumbo and Xisuma, he didn’t make an effort to conceal his lips. “He hissed at me! It worries me that he might not be friendly!”

Obsidian rolled his eyes and stood up from the boat, teleporting away. He landed on the top of the guardian farm and spotted Grian spying on his friends. “Well, hello~” Obsidian walked over to Grian, who turned to him and backed away.

“I’ll give you one final chance. Come with me or Watcher will take over your world… Your pick, Observer.” Grian gulped and shook in place.

“Please don’t make me go back. I’m not strong enough!” He backed to the edge, his arms twitching. “I’ll… I’ll die.”

“So, you’re going to keep on hiding here?”

“...I suppose yes.”

“Then so be it.” Obsidian opened his wings and took off to a new portal he had created, leaving a now sobbing Grian behind.

* * *

Watcher hummed softly as she pat Assistant on his head. “Be good and do my work for me, dear. Okay?”

“I will, my dear Watcher.” Etho now wore dark robes with a hood, resembling the grim reaper. His eyes were dull and lifeless, his posture rigid and unmoving.

“I’ll be back.” She looked to Obsidian, who nodded and put his robes back on. “If he keeps refusing… then I suppose he’ll pay~” She giggled and entered the portal to the Hermitcraft world, Obsidian not far behind.

They exited to see that Bird had managed to grab Impulse’s body and soul, making him into Warrior. He also had a blonde woman wearing goggles under control, blood still on her shirt. “My dear Watcher, I have managed to gather Warrior and Protector. Both will be of great use to us.” Bird bowed,

Watcher chuckled and snapped her fingers. Warrior and Protector both suddenly donned light blue robes. Impulse had a cloth covering his mouth and False had her goggles over her eyes. “There we go~ True helper material.”

She touched Warrior’s head. “Tell you what. Can you frame Grian for another death?” Warrior only nodded in return and walked away. Watcher turned her attention to Protector. “That admin… Get rid of him, okay dear?” Protector nodded like Warrior did and walked in the opposite direction.

She looked to Bird and Obsidian. “Bring Grian here, dead or alive.” Both nodded and took off, hoping to find the lost member...


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends return and an enemy saves a friend.  
TW: Suicidal ideation, trauma, abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, god. Where do I even begin with this? Thank you for the support so far! While my pacing can suck, I'm glad to see you all love it! The story is getting to the really heavy stuff soon so please be on the lookout!

Mumbo stared at Tango’s body then looked to who used to be Impulse. Warrior was struggling in a cage of iron bars and obsidian someone had built around him. Judging by the large pool of blood that made a path towards it, Tango had done so before bleeding out. Part of Mumbo wanted to be happy.

If someone else was pulling the strings and making others kill their friends, then Grian was innocent! He had only attacked in self defense when he killed Iskall! But, Mumbo only felt hollow. Even with Evil X on his way while Xisuma tried to calm Cleo after Joe had been attacked, Mumbo felt as if this was it for him. Someone would get to him. After all, they had killed Tango and brought Joe to near death while blinding Cleo.

Evil X glitched his way to Mumbo, panting and throwing his helmet to the ground. “Oh, god. That gets in the way when running.” He looked to Warrior, who glared daggers. “Oh, jeez. Uh…”

“Evil Xisuma. Can I confess something?” Mumbo’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Uh, sure? Not sure why you want to confess to me. I’m… not that useful.”

“With everything going on… I think maybe it’d be best if I just… wasn’t here.” Mumbo sat down and stared at Warrior slamming himself against the iron bars in some attempt to get out. “If I died and let this blow over. Iskall is dead and half of the server still thinks Grian killed Impulse. Plus, Grian isn’t himself anymore. No one is. I’m always tired and depressed. There’s only so much I can do to keep defending Grian.”

Evil X slowly blinked, not knowing what to do. Mumbo seemed serious. “I… don’t know why you chose to tell me this but…” He sighed as he struggled to find the right words. “I may be a villain but dammit! I’m not letting you kill yourself! Now, we have to figure out how to get Impulse back to normal! And I’ll help you with this depression!”

“Why are you doing this? You’re the one who caused this mess in the first place.”

“I… feel guilty. And I never expected anyone to die or for this mess to occur! I’ve tried helping Xisuma but all he does is yell at me and say that I’d be better off being the dead one…” He sighed but shook it off. “Mumbo, I know Xisuma is struggling and so is everyone else! I…”

“I what, Evil X?” Mumbo replied sharply. “Don’t bother saying sorry at this point… I’ve lost my two best friends because of this mess.”

“No… I always wanted to destroy the server but now… when I have the chance, I want to save it. I’m done being Evil Xisuma. I’m going to fix this! I’m…” He stomped his foot in determination. “I’m going to become someone new and I will try my damnedest to help everyone!”

“And how do you plan on doing so?” Mumbo cocked an eyebrow.

“Starting with you!” He looked to Warrior, who was fake gagging at the bittersweet moment. “And him.” He smiled at Mumbo, who managed to chuckle at the other’s odd grin.

“I suppose we practice on your friendly smile first.” He looked to Tango’s body. “Well, bury him first, set Impulse somewhere safe next, then we work on both of us.”

Evil X nodded and picked up Tango’s body; Mumbo grabbed Warrior and bound his hands with a few leads and began ushering him towards spawn so the server could figure out what to do with him. “After all of this is over, I kind of want a new name, Mumbo.”

“Like?”

“...Well, I’m still Xisuma’s opposite so… Amusix?” He shrugged. “Though the -void at the end always appealed to me. So Void?”

“Whatever you prefer,” Mumbo shrugged before struggling as Warrior trashed about. Eventually, Warrior stopped and muttered swears.

Evil X stopped and looked at Mumbo. “Void. I like that. Still mysterious and could probably destroy the server if I wanted to, but instead I’m just there.” He chuckled. “Though, for now, I’m helping.”

Mumbo watched Evil X- Well, Void. He watched Void carry on to spawn. He dragged Warrior along and eventually built an obsidian cage around him with iron bars and torches. How would they handle this? What if Tango was the next to be converted?

* * *

It had been a few days since Tango’s body had been locked away in ice for safety and Warrior in his prison at spawn. False, or rather Protector, was locked up beside him. She had ambushed Xisuma and got a few nasty stabs in before Void noticed what was going on and saved him. Xisuma was now in critical condition, every breath shallow and ragged.

Void sat next to his twin, splashing the occasional health potion onto him. He looked horrible; his hair was a tangled mess, his eyes dull, his skin pale and greasy, and his posture poor. He hadn’t eaten since his twin was attacked and felt horrible for leaving him alone while he goofed off with Mumbo and picked a new name for himself.

A loud flap of wings caught his attention and he looked to the nether portal near Xisuma’s bedroom. Bird exited, blood running down his side. He looked at Void and gave a weary smile before collapsing with a soft whimper. Void didn’t know what to do.

Bird was the enemy! But, he couldn’t let someone bleed out like this… So, he glitched his way over and handed him a regeneration potion. Bird silently took it and chugged it down quickly, coughing at the bitter taste. “Th-thank you…”

“And what brings you here with a stab wound?” Void asked sharply. He was trying to keep up his mysterious and powerful persona. “Who hurt you?”

“I… I messed up…” Bird muttered out. “It all happened so fast…”

“What did?”

“Grian… he’s… I broke him.” Bird swallowed and sat up. “I… I need to say what happened, in case I’m next. In case I die.”

*****

_ Watcher slammed a fist against a tree, igniting it into purple flames. “THEY WERE BOTH CAPTURED?!” She screeched out, anger in her purple eyes. “AND WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO, HM?! HAVE YOU ACTUALLY BEEN PRODUCTIVE?!” _

_ Obsidian stepped forward, Grian bound together and thrashing about in his grip. “We have captured Grian. Though he put up a hell of a fight…” _

_ “Good. And Teller?” _

_ “My dear Watcher, it’s uhm… Bird.” He gulped and gripped his report. _

_ “What kind of nonsense are you spouting, Teller?” Watcher hissed softly, anger firing up her eyes again. “I think you forget that I own you. You are not Bird and when you keep insisting that it’s Bird and you’re this bullshit called agender… My dear Teller… You have no one but me!” She let out a hissing chuckle. _

_ “...I have Grian.” Bird realized his mistake too late. Watcher lifted him up with her magic and slammed him against the ground so hard that it destroyed a few layers of dirt and stone.  _

_ “DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT. GRIAN IS A TRAITOR AND NOW HE IS IN OUR GRASP! YOU WILL BE SILENT, BEHAVE, AND OBEY ME!” Watcher’s voice boomed through the forest she had been hiding in. _

_ Grian hissed at her, causing her to snap her head and look at him. “And what do you think you’re doing, Observer?” _

_ “I won’t let you treat him- nonono… I may not understand it but I won’t let you treat THEM like that! No matter what you did to Bird, they’re still my twin!” He jerked around and broke free of some of the binding just enough to grab a diamond sword from Obsidian, who backed away when it was pointed at his chest. _

_ Grian stumbled towards Watcher as Bird slowly got up from the crater they had been laying in. Watcher laughed at the wingless male and grabbed him by the arm, jerking him up. “You really think you can win this? You can beat me? Try again, my little Observer…” _

_ She snapped her fingers and a purple aura surrounded Grian before she let go. He screamed and curled up into a ball, sobbing out something about how he got everyone killed. Now concerned, Bird raced over to help him but Watcher demonstrated her speed. _

_ She stabbed Bird in the side but was unable to do much else because of Bird flying away. They gave one final look back and frowned upon seeing Grian have a mental breakdown as Watcher angrily watched. They didn’t stop, however. _

******

Void slowly blinked, silently debating if Bird was telling the truth. “...I’m going to ask a question. And I want you to answer me truthfully. Did you kill Impulse?”

“Yes! We were framing Grian and I have claws like him so it was easy when I broke his neck! Watcher made him into Warrior!” They whimpered and lowered their wings. “I just… I want my memories back. And my brother.”

Void looked to his own twin struggling for life. “...I want my brother back too. But, you have magic, right?”

“Yes. All Avarians do. Even more thanks to Watcher’s magic.”

“Can you heal Xisuma? There’s only so much I can do and… I really want to help!” Void walked back over to Xisuma, who groaned loudly in pain. “I want to be a good guy and save him…”

Bird nodded and walked up to the admin, whimpering softly at the wounds. “I’ll need concentration.” They motioned for Void to step away and nodded when he did.

Void watched as magic appeared at Bird’s fingertips and slowly wrapped around Xisuma. Bird’s face was strained due to the effort put forth into his magic but the green particles kept going steadily, Xisuma’s wounds slowly healing. Void debated jumping in to help Bird. But he decided against it when the magic sparked dangerously, it almost throwing Bird’s focus off.

The magic eventually fizzled away and left Xisuma mostly healed; Void grinned but jumped when Bird collapsed. He hesitated in picking Bird up and setting him in a spare bed that he had been sleeping in. “You alright?”

“Yeah… I will be…” Bird muttered, slurring their words slightly.

“Well, I’ll still be here. Xisuma isn’t awake yet but, if you fall asleep, I will tell him, ‘that man over there saved you so be grateful.’ I can always say it was my idea.”

“...I’m… not a guy. Or girl. I’m just… Bird.” Bird gained a nervous look on their face, wings twitching wildly.

“...Well, I’m Void and… Uh… I’m a guy…” Void chuckled, which seemed to ease Bird. “I’ll remember that.”

A loud crash was heard; it startled Xisuma awake and made Bird jump up despite the lack of energy. They all looked to a new hole in the roof and saw a man in a dark cloak laying on the ground. He started to get up but a blur of red and brown tackled him back down, sword plunging into his chest.

“Etho!”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired and should rest but have this please. Also, thank you for kind comments and kudos! I love comments and chatting with fans!  
TW for self harm and suicide

Last thing Etho had remembered was Watcher’s grinning face as his world went black. Now he laid in someone’s base with a massive chest wound. It was healed enough to not be fatal but he knew it was best to lay still. He looked over to whoever had attacked him and saw a woman of about 30ish with reddish brown wings and hazel eyes. She was saying something to Xisuma.

_ ‘Xisuma is here? What do you know…’  _ He chuckled but groaned. Magic surrounded him, making him notice a man with bright red wings and strawberry blonde hair.  _ ‘Who is this? He looks familiar…’  _

“You’re awake! That’s great!” He chirped happily and Etho saw Evil Xisuma walk up beside him. “Oh, Void! Almost scared me!”

“Sorry, Bird. Etho. You okay? I uh… Well, you came in under control of someone and that woman over there- Cinder- saved you.” Void pointed to Cinder and Xisuma, who were now talking.

Xisuma limped over to Etho and extended a hand. “Come on, get up. Word has it that you brought a few players with you during your little chase.” He motioned to two women coming from a room, Mumbo quickly following with health potions in hand. Etho slightly recognized them, though that was from when he was under control of Watcher.

Pearl and Netty. The last two surviving players from Evo. Did he really bring them here? God, his memory was fuzzy. Pearl walked over to Etho and he suddenly felt crowded. “Get away. Now. It’s… too much right now…” He muttered.

Everyone hesitated before taking a few steps back. Etho took Xisuma’s hand and pulled himself up, both groaning in pain. Blood coated his own clothes, which were now plain, black clothes under his robes. He looked to Xisuma, who had blood all over his clothes too. “Looks like we both got caught on the bad end of a sword…”

Xisuma chuckled and hugged his friend. “God, Doc is going to be so happy to see you.” He turned when Mumbo handed both of them a health potion, almost dropping one. “Thank you.”

“Who is this?” Etho thought he recognized the mustached man but maybe it was his memory failing him. 

“I’m Mumbo! Uhm… you came at an awkward time on the server but that’s fine! Void and I were about to talk about… this mess but then you came in!” He chuckled as his redstone infection glowed a little brighter.

“Mumbo? I think I remember Enforcer mentioning you… He showed Watcher a picture and said… something about you being in the way.” Etho mused softly, trying his best to remember everything that was said.

“Enforcer? Goodness, I assume he’s related to Watcher. She got two of our friends and made them into Warrior and Protector. Our other friends, Wels and TFC, are watching them.” Mumbo looked to Bird, who chirped and whistled a song softly. “Oh…. uhm… I suppose we all need an introduction, huh?”

Etho nodded and was lead to a bed, sitting down across from Xisuma when the other sat down and drank a health potion that Mumbo gave him. Mumbo gave Etho a health potion so he drank it. “So, back on hermitcraft, huh?” Etho chuckled, groaning after it made pain shoot through him.

“Now, tell me what is happening because this is the most confused I’ve ever been in my life,” Etho told Xisuma. Xisuma nodded and began telling the story of the mess they were facing.

* * *

Obsidian hissed and held Grian closer. Grian had long ago removed his sweater and Obsidian’s watcher clothing and visor were gone. Both were covered in wounds and blood, though Obsidian was more concerned with Grian. Grian had cuts all up and down his arms and legs. 

Self harm cuts. Obsidian never realized until just about an hour ago how badly Watcher had impacted Grian. He had just come back from posing as Taurtis to some man named TFC when he found Watcher trying to convince Grian to kill himself. Something inside of Obsidian broke and he attacked his dear Watcher!

Both had been injured in the fight but Watcher got the most attacks in on Obsidian before he fled with Grian. Now that he was free from Watcher’s influence, memories were slowly coming back. Not enough to pick an identity from it, but enough to make Obsidian sob softly as soon as he was sure they were safe.

Grian had been his friend. Grian had been the one he had fallen for but would have never said it. Grian had been his inspiration in building and often contributed to his lack of impulse control. Yet, Grian gave him up. Let him die to save Evo. Obsidian didn’t fully understand why he did it, but knew that Grian did what he felt was best.

Obsidian sat down in his hidden cave and saw Iskall’s ghost float through a wall. “Dude, what the hell happened?”

“Watcher. She happened,” Obsidian muttered out sharply, closing his eyes. He was deaf without his visor and closing his eyes meant that he couldn’t read Iskall’s lips, or “hear” him. “She was trying to convince your friend to kill himself. I couldn’t stand around longer. This world has weakened her grip on me and Bird, making it easier for us to break free. But she’s pissed. And she’ll stop at nothing to regain control.” He opened his eyes and looked to Iskall. “We need to recover your body and bring you back before she does.”

“And how the hell do you plan on that?” Iskall asked.

“She shared some of her powers with us. One of those was bringing the dead back so she could mold them as she pleased. If we don’t do anything else after bringing you back, you’ll probably be back to normal. Where were you buried?”

“At my base. Encased in ice. Tango’s near me too because… ice.”

“Good, because we’re going. Be prepared to have a hell of a shock because this will hurt.” Obsidian secured Grian and began walking. “Lead the way. You’re my only chance at saving this mess.”

* * *

Obsidian panted loudly as both Tango and Iskall laid half awake on the ice outside of Iskall’s base. He had used most of his energy bringing them back, thus making it impossible for him to stand. Zedaph had come by and tried to fight him but stopped once he realized that Obsidian was helping. 

“So, he’s really back? Alive? Not all messed up like Impulse?” Zedaph asked, gently shaking Tango to wake him up.

“He’ll be back. Don’t worry. I can save this Impulse, too. Will be bloody but it’ll work.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, are you going to stop asking me questions?” Obsidian looked to Iskall when he slowly sat up, careful due to the ice. Tango wasn’t far behind, both seeming shocked that it actually worked.

Tango went to stand but was tackled by Zedaph, who sobbed loudly in sheer delight. “Tango! You’re back! Last I saw you was when we buried you here!” Tango chuckled at Zedaph and hugged him close.

“I’m fine. Hurting, but fine…”

Obsidian smiled and looked to Iskalll’s slime farm. Grian had been set inside to shield him from the cold. “...” Something inside of his heart ached. A memory.

“Iskall?”

“Uh… what, Obsidian?”

“...I think… who I was posing as is who I really am. I’m not quite sure but… something tells me that… maybe I am Taurtis? Just changed by Watcher.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to have more but it made it almost 3 times what the usual length is so prepare for double upload!

Bird chirped softly and watched Cinder walk away. She had been so happy to see him and was also excited at Grian being alive. They were, after all, siblings. Grian and Bird had been a rare case. Two Avarian chicks hatched from one egg. This explained their small size and weaker magic, but it also meant Cinder was more protective than most other big sisters. 

They heard footsteps approaching and cursed Xisuma’s base design, for it made it hard to see who was coming in some areas. They turned from X’s usual afk area underground but found Void shooting up the water elevator. Void landed and shook the water from his armor, just opting to remove it when it wouldn’t come off.

“I think diamond armor might work better for me…” He mused before spotting Bird. “Oh. uh. Hi!”

“If your clothes are still wet, you can at least take the shirt off. It has to be uncomfortable,” Bird said with a slight hum to their voice.

“You sure? We… usually just deal with wet clothes.” Void felt awkward now. He had never been comfortable around someone enough to remove any article of clothing.

“Well, I don’t see why it should bother me.” Bird shrugged and let Void do whatever, looking away. That whatever was taking off all of his armor, not just the chest armor, and his shirt. He debated for a few before removing his boots and gloves too. Bird was still looking the other way.

“Well?” Void asked. He was skinny and not the most well built. Plus he was pale as the moon. 

“Well what?” Bird asked, looking back to Void. “...ohshit those are some good scars.” Bird was referring to the countless, deep scars Void had. Most of them were because he was, in all honesty, an idiot. “What happened?”

Void realized that he had the choice to say something cool and make himself look bad ass. He could easily lie to Bird and could get away with it. But, he blurted out the truth. “I’m a dumbass with no impulse control.”

Bird blinked before laughing. “I understand. I’m 90% sure I was Grian’s impulse control. He probably blew up a lot of builds in the past without me around. Our family just seems to love TNT.”

Void sat next to Bird, who whistled a small tune. “I can understand why. It’s fun. But, question. This might help jog some of your memory too but… How did you get to be under Watcher’s control?”

Bird grew quiet, wings twitching anxiously and blue eyes staring at the ground; their lip quivered after a few moments as if they were battling tears. “She… she told me that she had killed Grian. Went into… heavy details about stabbing him multiple times. Then…” They whimpered and wiped the tears threatening to fall from their eyes. “She showed me his wings. Said he surely bled out and that I’d meet him in hell if I didn’t obey. I… did. Until she killed me to make me into Teller.”

“She killed you? How?” Void realized too late that the topic was sensitive. Bird paused, but answered anyways.

“You ever seen a hangman’s knot? Imagine walking in on someone hanging from that with Watcher teasing that they… did the deed themselves.” Bird wiped their eyes again. “Yeah… She’s cruel.”

“Oh, jeez…” Void slowly blinked, internally screaming at the silence. What do you even say to that?! “Uh… Hey, instead of sitting here, want to go on a… uh… random… ish... mining session? Xisuma and Etho need supplies and maybe surprising them will boost everyone’s spirits? Hopefully?” He chuckled awkwardly.

Bird chuckled and gently placed a hand on Void’s shoulder. “Sure, but please work on your social skills. They’re… about that of a coal ore.” They cackled when Void laughed.

“No time to waste!” Void jumped grabbed Bird and grabbed his shirt, jumping into the water elevator and dragging both of them down.

* * *

The past few days had been busy for the duo. They did everything possible to help get the laptop ready to fix, and then helped out the other hermits. Void hadn’t forgotten his deal with Mumbo so they spent an hour watching the stars and talking. Bird couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. The only people they were somewhat close with right now were Cinder and Void, but Cinder got to be too much sometimes.

They tried to get to know Netty and Pearl more but found it awkward in general. Besides, they were helping Cleo and Joe get used to Cleo now being blind. Next on Bird’s list were Xisuma and Etho but both intimidated Bird too much to even talk to them properly- especially Xisuma.  _ ‘Is it weird to be attracted to a pair of twins yet only be intimidated by one?’ _

Bird shook the thoughts from their head and hopped into an underwater ravine to find some air pockets to mine in. The water always made their wings wet and heavy; what they would give to have waterproof wings like their old childhood friend, Platinum. Either way, as they searched for the cave, they didn’t notice a drowned spawn in and aim its trident.

Bird was about to go up for air when the trident impaled their side, making them scream and lose what air they had in their lungs. Now panicking, Bird started to swim up but the drowned threw another trident and hit them in the leg. They thrashed about in a vain effort to reach the surface, kicking at the drowned when it grabbed their leg and began dragging them to the depths.

_ ‘This is not how I wanted to actually die!’  _ Bird hated death. The first death’s feeling of choking and being unable to gather air made him panic at the similar feeling now. They kicked and thrashed about, aiming for a small air pocket but a trident impaled just below their neck, causing massive amounts of blood to leak into the water.  _ ‘I’m dead… I’m fucking dead…’ _

Someone threw a trident at the drowned as Bird felt their world waver due to lack of oxygen. Their savior battled the drowned and watched it poof away in a cloud of smoke in death. Then, they grabbed Bird and dragged them to the nearby cave, tossing them on the ground and smacking them to get them fully awake.

“Come on, you’re one of the few people I actually like being around! You’re not dying!” Was that Void’s voice? Bird coughed when Void flipped them over and massaged their back to get them breathing properly; he winced when Bird vomited up sea water and coughed up more.

“Okay, good. You forgot to take a water breathing potion and I was worried that your own damned idiocy would get you killed. That’s my job, okay?” Bird chuckled at Void. “Stay here. I’m going to light this cave up.”

Void got up and pet Bird’s head before walking away and placing torches everywhere he could, muttering about not wanting to ‘beat up some poor zombie who wants to test my patience today.’ Bird laughed at the mutterings before coughing again.

Tired, but still wanting to get stuff done, Bird grabbed their diamond pick and mined up a few ores nearby, though it was mostly iron and coal. They quickly mined out all visible ores near them while waiting for Void to return. How long does it take? Bird debated going deeper into the cave and mining while looking for Void.

Shrugging off any worries about mining, Bird went ahead and walked deep into the cave. They managed to get some gold, redstone, iron, and coal by the time they came across a lava lake. Where was Void? It had been a one way trip in the cave. Did something happen?

“I told you to stay there,” Void stated angrily from being Bird. “You just almost drowned and you want to mine?”

Bird chuckled and looked to Void, noting the small cave above them now lit up. How did they not notice the makeshift staircase to it earlier? “You were taking too long,” they chirped out, coughing a little. They had been coughing since Void had saved them from drowning.

“And you’re still struggling for air. We’re going back to Xisuma’s base and getting you a water breathing potion until all of the water is out of your lungs!” Void grabbed Bird by the wrist. Normally, Void would be wearing his usual red clothes and gloves, but Bird had convinced him to try something else: a sleeveless red shirt, fingerless gloves, and his helmet swapped for a black mask over his mouth. It had no particular design- yet. Void had promised that he’d let Bird decorate it once they were done. But, the fingerless gloves let Bird feel Void’s ice cold hands, making them shudder.

“And you’re cold. Dammit, you’re going to get sick,” Void sharply said. “Come on… Unlike others, I actually kind of enjoy your company…” He grabbed what ores Bird missed and gave them a water breathing potion before both went back towards the ravine. “Hold on…” Void glitched his way rapidly to the surface with Bird clinging to his back. At the surface, Void paddled messily towards land.

“You swim like a distressed dog,” Bird hummed out.

“Yeah, well, when you try to destroy the server and fail miserably every time, you don’t get much swimming in.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where I admit it was only supposed to have Bird/Void but now also has Grian/Taurtis and I'm sorry

Bird shivered and wrapped the blanket tighter around themselves. Xisuma was sitting nearby, letting the furnace smelt the ores Bird and Void had mined up. “So, almost got killed by some drowned?” Xisuma asked, making Bird jump.

“Oh… uh… yeah. Void wasn’t happy with me.” They chuckled awkwardly. “I think he was right. About me getting sick. About how long does a normal cold last around here?”

“You still have a few more days,” Xisuma muttered. He had been mostly silent over the past hour while Void went with Netty and Pearl to try to find Grian. Bird didn’t want to admit that they felt a little enviousness. “It shouldn’t impact you too much. Just don’t need you straining yourself when Grian and Obsidian have been sighted nearby.”

Bird nodded and looked to the ground. “...Uh… Xisuma? Why is… Void an evil twin?”

“...That’s a long story in its own right. I think he started wanting to destroy the server because he was jealous that I had friends and he didn’t. He’s always been aggressive. It was enough for mom to debate sending him away for a while. But, she kept him with me and he just… stayed around. Even after mom died.”

“Your mom’s dead?” Bird asked. Their own parents were dead. Their mom had passed about 2 years after Grian went missing. Their dad later passed in an accident at work, though Bird had already left to search for Grian by then. Cinder had told him in her usual fashion that he passed, which meant she got over emotional.

“Yeah. She was getting up there in age so we expected it. She had always been sickly as well so, when she never woke up one day, we just accepted it. Are you parents still alive?”

“No. Mom passed away from complications due to the flu. I left home shortly after her funeral. Cinder later told me that dad passed in a mining accident. He was gathering supplies to build a home.” 

“Cinder. She’s… uh…”

“She is ADHD personified. Great at potions, shit at redstone, decent at builds. I myself have always been a redstone person, which dad didn’t like because my family came from a long line of architects.” Speak of the devil…

Cinder came in, wings twitching excitedly and excitement in her hazel eyes. “Bird! We got word from that boyfriend of yours!”

Xisuma burst out laughing as Bird sank deep into the blankets. “I don’t have a boyfriend…” Oh god, they wanted to die.

“Okay, fine. Void, your ‘best friend,’ has spotted Grian and is taking him here! Obsidian is with him too but he seems like he’s free from Watcher!” The damned air quotes. The damned air quotes around ‘best friend’ made Bird want to screech. “Aren’t you happy?!” She chirped and whistles happily. “Oh! I have to make some potions to get their strength back!”

As quickly as their sister came in, she was gone with only a soft song fading into the distance. Xisuma had to chuckle a little once she was gone. “So… uh… ADHD personified?”

“Yep. But, I am glad we found Grian. And that Void will be back soon. He and I were going to farm up some carrots and take a trip to the gold farm to make golden carrots for everyone.”

“Uh-uh. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together since you came through that nether portal.”

“And?” Bird tilted their head and wrapped their blankets tighter when they got a sudden chill. “He’s pretty fun to be around. Plus, I think we’re both struggling with our identity. I know I’m Bird but… who is Bird? And Void… he’s separating himself from being your twin. Becoming more of his own person. He’s made me realize that I may be a redstone birdy, but I still love the most basic of chaos: TNT. And I’m sure I’ve helped him redo his entire style. Nothing against you, Xisuma, but he looked horrible in those red clothes. Armor on armor?” Bird gave a faux persona of disgust. 

Xisuma chuckled and took a bowl of soup from on top of the furnace. “Well, you’re still sick so eat up. This one has regeneration.” He gave it to Bird, who greedily slurped it down. They had barely eaten since they had gotten sick. “Hungry?”

“More than you think.” The nether portal nearby was heard swirling and Xisuma walked out to greet whoever came through.  _ ‘Probably Grian and Obsidian… knowing Grian, he’s probably pretty traumatized or hurt.’ _ They thought back to how self destructive Grian was when they were chicks. He had once been caught with self inflicted wounds after his best friend was killed.

He also had a tendency to destroy relationships before they started, saying that no one would take a demiromantic man seriously. Friendships seemed fine to him but, when it came to the rare romance, he tended to overthink and ruin it. Bird knew that Grian needed medication no matter what. He had been through so much as a chick and even through into his juvenile years, which stunted his maturity for a few years. When he left home at 22, he still acted 12-14. It was strange, to say the least.

Cinder had tried her best to at least get Grian to take his antidepressant medication along but that ended up a fight. Grian and Cinder parted on hurtful words.  _ ‘I wonder if we can get him to take it now?’  _ Bird silently pondered over ways to help their brother recover from trauma and cope with his depression.

Someone came into the room, snapping Bird from their thoughts. It was Obsidian and Void. Obsidian spoke up. “Bird? Did you get your memories back once Watcher freed you?”

“Yeah, why? Do you have your memories back?” Bird tilted their head and grabbed a golden carrot from a chest after getting up, eating away.

“Yes. And… I’m not sure who I am anymore. Am I Obsidian or Taurtis?” Obsidian sighed. “When I feel like Obsidian, I feel powerful and mysterious. I like that. But as Taurtis, I feel… childish and fun. I also like that. But I can’t be both…”

“I guess one question I have is… Who do you want to be?”

Obsidian paused, as if debating this. He sat where Bird had been as Bird waved to Void. He looked over to Pearl and Netty, who were helping a very tired and broken Grian. Bird would have to talk to him later. They coughed a little and raised an eyebrow at Obsidian.

“...Can I be both? Just… sort of switch around when I feel more like another?” 

“It’s all up to you. Who do you feel like right now?”

“...Taurtis. So… does that mean I can be Taurtis right now?” He smiled when Bird nodded, racing off to speak to Grian and already about to blubber out apologies.

“You seem to know a thing or two about this situation,” Void pointed out. “Care to tell why?”

“Well, for the longest time, I was Charles. I was Grian’s twin brother. I was the redstoner to the builder. But, that wasn’t me. I wasn’t happy. I debated between being Charles and Bird for a long time. But when Watcher got me, my last actual thought was to finally be Bird and fuck what others think once I got free.”

“I like that type of thinking,” Void chuckled out. “I do want to talk to you later, but go see Grian before your sister takes up all of his ene-”

“GRIAN! MY LITTLE BABY BROTHER!”

“Too late…”

* * *

Cinder, Bird, and Grian sat together in a room. Mumbo, Etho, Xisuma, Taurtis, and Void were outside. Mumbo and Taurtis were for Grian. Void was for Bird. Apparently, Etho was waiting for Cinder because she was, as she put it, ‘the best damn potion master this server has ever seen!’ And Xisuma was talking with Etho to formulate a plan about Impulse and False.

Everyone had been happy when Tango and Iskall came back. Mind you, their clothes were still semi bloody but they were alive. Pearl and Joe were dealing with helping them while TFC tried to figure out how they came back. Everyone had wanted to at least say something to Grian, with Cleo being pissed at him killing Iskall, but she had said that she won’t hold a grudge forever.

Cinder cleared her throat, snapping Grian’s attention to her. He wore only an undershirt and bandages around his arms; many of his wounds had been deep. “Grian… As your siblings, we worry about you. You… you’re not healthy.”

“Cinder, I’m fine-”

“You’re not fucking fine, Grian!” Bird hissed out. “Look at you! If it wasn’t for Taurtis, you’d be dead!”

Grian looked at both of his siblings, worry and anger lacing their every feature. “...I guess I can’t keep up the facade anymore, huh?” He gave a weary chuckle before frowning. “...I’m scared, guys. I’m scared of what Watcher will do. What she’s done. What I’ll do. What I’ve done… I feel… helpless.”

“It’s okay to feel that way,” Cinder said while going to sit next to Grian. “But you’re not alone. Trust me. Almost everyone here has some form of trauma and… It’s fine to need help. They’ll help you. If they didn’t care, they wouldn’t be working so hard to get you to safety.”

Grian choked out a sob. He didn’t even realize that he had been crying. But, it felt good. He pulled Cinder and bird close, sobbing loudly and wailing out his apologies and worries. His trauma, his regrets, his sorrows… All were spilled out in his loud wailing. “I’m so sorry I left you guys! I’m sorry for abandoning you, mom, dad, and everyone else!”

“It’s okay… We’re just glad that you’re here. And now you’re safe.” Bird and Cinder began humming their mother’s lullaby, easing Grian as he cried.

It took a long while for the siblings to get everything out they needed, though most of that was crying and apologizing to each other. Grian walked from the room and was hugged by Taurtis, Pearl, and Netty right away.

“WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD.”

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, GRIAN!”

“I’M SO SORRY FOR HOW I TREATED YOU WHEN I WAS ENFORCER!”

All three talked over the others, trying their best to get words in and make up for lost time. Grian began to feel suffocated and tried to break free but found no use in it. He looked at Taurtis and mouth ‘help.’ Taurtis nodded and sent a pulse of magic through the ground, gently separating Grian from everyone. “Thank you, Taurtis.”

Grian managed to get a good look at everybody nearby for the first time. Netty was about to cry out of joy. Pearl was ecstatic and clearly was already planning new builds. Taurtis, while guilty, seemed relieved that he managed to save Grian. Grian smiled and looked over to Mumbo and Iskall, who were talking happily while waiting for Grian. Bird was talking to Void, who was being awkward and stumbling over basic words.  _ ‘He has worse social skills than anyone else I’ve ever met…’  _ Grian thought.

Cinder was trying to get Etho’s attention as he talked to Xisuma and Doc. Zedaph and Tango were in the corner, still in a reunion mood. Cleo was with Joe, who was letting her feel various materials so she could get used to them while blind. TFC walked over to Grian, clearing his throat. Grian tilted his head before TFC just nodded.

Grian understood the message somehow.  _ ‘We’re all here for you, kid.’  _ He walked away from Grian and went over to Ren and Doc, saying something to them in his gruff voice. Grian looked back to Taurtis, who was now trying to get a look at Pearl as she talked.

Right, he’s deaf. His headphones were enchanted to allow him to hear. While Grian wasn’t the best at enchanting items to help with such situations, he knew he could do it if he had Cinder or Bird. He dug around in his inventory and found a stupid ring he always had. It was his grandmother’s wedding band. His mother had given it to him and said that, since he was demiromantic, his special someone would be truly special. 

_ ‘It’s the best I have right now…’  _ Grian thought. He grabbed his two siblings’ attention and dragged them to a private area. “Listen. Taurtis is deaf and his headphones were destroyed. I have grandmom’s ring and I wanted to see if it’s okay to enchant it and give it to him so he has at least some hearing.”

Cinder and Bird looked to each other before Cinder gave a dorky grin. “”Is he your boooooyfrieeeend?” She cackled, making Grian groan.

“Missed you too, sis.” He chuckled and turned to Bird. “Will you help me enchant it?”

“Sure, on one condition,” Bird said, watching Grian tilt his head. “Get Cinder off my back about Void. I spend a little over a week with him and she’s all about us being boyfriends! At least with you and Taurtis, anyone with eyes could see the way he looks at you…”

“I- what?!”

“Grian, I love you but you’re dull when it comes to romance. I’ll help you enchant the ring.”

* * *

Void looked to Grian and Taurtis chatting idly. Both had gotten close once more since the day before, when Grian gave him an enchanted ring. Already tired of seeing Taurtis flirt and Grian be dull to it, he walked outside and towards spawn. Bird was supposed to be there, freeing Impulse and False from Watcher’s control.

The abusive woman had been spotted a few times, but any attempts to chase only led to a flurry of purple particles where she once was. She was planning something. Void just had a nasty feeling in his gut. Shaking it off, he spotted Xisuma. “Xisuma!” He ran to his twin but stopped when the form wavered and disappeared into purple smoke. 

_ Uh oh…  _ Void felt a searing pain radiate from his lower torso and warm liquid run down his body. He stumbled a few times and was shocked to see a sword lodged deep into him, tearing him open.  _ ‘Nononono… I… I can’t die! Not to her!’  _ He fell forward and began trying to drag himself towards spawn despite it being at least 100 blocks away. He cursed himself for taking the scenic route. 

Void turned to see Watcher smiling softly, humming in delight. “Oh, I have myself a new helper! One with the power to change coding! How foolish of you to chase after my little Teller~ I’ll have him and his brother back soon enough, however!” She hummed and ripped the sword from Void, raising it up and aiming for the neck. “Beheading is such an old fashioned way of doing this but sometimes it’s nice to stick to tradition!”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hero falls...

Grian sighed and called out for Void. The hermit had gone missing on his way to help bring a now back to normal Impulse and False to Xisuma’s base. “Void! Dammit, Bird is worried about you!”

Taurtis flew overhead, his hummingbird wings moving so fast that it was almost impossible to see them. “I haven’t seen him anywhere!” He called out before landing. “I wonder if the others are having any luck…” Taurtis sighed before looking to Grian. “I still don’t think you should be out here. Watcher really wants you…”

Grian shuddered at flashbacks of his wings getting ripped away from him and had to steady himself by grabbing Taurtis’s arm. “I-I’m fine…”

“No, you’re not! Grian, you’re having flashbacks again! Didn’t that Xisuma guy say you most likely had some form of PTSD?” Taurtis was right. Xisuma had talked a bit with TFC, who would give out advice occasionally. Apparently, they both came to the conclusion that the trauma had lingered with Grian and caused an untreated case of PTSD for over a year. Neither were happy that Grian had hurt himself while hiding from everyone, and Mumbo was about to kick his ass when he found new wounds on his arms. It was decided from there that no sweater was allowed until he could be trusted.

“I’ll be fine, Tau-” Grian was cut off by Taurtis picking him up and flying back to Xisuma’s base. 

“I’ll take Bird with me instead. They’re pretty close to Void! So… uh… they’re probably better at remembering what he looks like…” He chuckled and muttered, “How do you keep track of everyone?”

“I don’t. Trust me.” Grian smiled and wrapped his arms around the other, planning to use the fact that they were up high and he could not fly as an excuse if need be. It wasn’t needed. They came back to the base with no issues and Pearl was assigned to watch Grian- make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

Bird and Taurtis took off as Pearl sat next to her friend. “...You know, I happened to catch a glimpse of that dragon you built when Xisuma was giving me, Netty, Cinder, and Etho a quick tour. It looks really nice.”

“Yeah, I tried to remember what you taught me about organic builds. It was part of a build off between me, Iskall, Scar, and Mumbo, though Mumbo gave up early.” He chuckled. He froze when he had a flashback of one of the times he had been chased through the area.

*****

_ Grian fired off his rockets and swooped through the many twists and turns of the build off. Enforcer/Obsidian was just behind him, always close to catching him until he took a sudden turn. ‘These damn elytra don’t have the same maneuverability as wings!’ Grian thought, diving down and winding himself around the portal tower. _

_ He flew up and hoped he had lost Enforcer but felt an arrow pierce his arm. Looking up, he noticed the helper notching another arrow and aiming. He quickly flew to the side but felt an arrow pierce his back, pinning one of the wings to his body. This made it impossible to fly properly and started a rapid descent towards the ground. _

_ He closed his eyes and summoned up as much energy as his already tired mind and body could. A sharp pain and a ‘vwoop’ later, he was skidding across the ground in the woods not far from the village. Grian groaned and slowly got up, gasping in pain at his broken arm and arrows piercing his skin. Not to mention, his broken hand never healing properly did impact him as well.  _

_ He looked up and spotted Enforcer flying around to try to find him. Panicking, Grian fled on foot and made his way into a cave. He just hoped the smell of blood wouldn’t attract zombies… _

*****

“Grian! It’s okay…” Grian looked to Pearl and noticed a worried look on her face. He wiped his face and saw tears and snot on his hand. “It’s okay. You’re here. You’re safe…” 

“I’m here. I’m safe…” Grian muttered out, bringing Pearl into a hug. “I’m here… I’m safe… I have you…”

Pearl nodded and hugged Grian back. “We don’t have to talk about the build off anymore. It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

“...I just don’t want to for now…” Grian felt… oddly satisfied? Like what happened made him realize that he needed help. He felt as if he could recover, eventually. 

A loud crash startled both and they looked to see Void slide from the nether portal, crashing into a wall but setting himself upright. “Void! Bird’s been loo-” Grian froze.

Void had deep, heavy scarring around his neck. He had no shirt on, showing his still somewhat open stomach wound that dripped purple energy. His eyes had a purple glow and deep purple markings laced his skin. Watcher was in full possession of him. Normally, Watcher would leave a little bit of free will. Made it interesting, she said. But there were the rare times where she stripped all free will away and made them mindless robots. This was one of those times.

“Pearl. I need you to run.”

“What? Well, I’m at least taking yo-”

“No, you need to run! He’ll kill us both if we take off together.”

“Then let him. But I’m not leaving you!”

“Pearl, dammit! I need you to go!”

“Do you really need me to go or do you want me to?! Either way, I’m helping.” She helped Grian up and held him close as Void took rigid steps towards them. His expression was one both had seen on Watcher’s face many times; murderous intent.

“Pearl… on three, we need to run…”

“Got it…”

“One….” Pearl took a deep breath and readied her stance. 

“Two…” Grian gripped Pearl’s hand and calculated a way out.

“THREE!” Both charged for Void, clotheslining him with their arms locked together. He fell back and growled, watching both exit through the nether portal. Void gave chase.

Grian shoved Pearl in one of the boats and jumped in to steer, both skidding along the ice road at full speed. They passed by Doc, who yelled and asked what was going on before he saw Void giving chase. “I’M GOING TO ALERT THE SERVER!” Grian nodded at Doc and made a sharp turn. 

Pearl jostled against the side of the boat and screamed when Void almost caught them, sword causing a massive crack in the side of their escape boat. “Faster!”

“I’m trying, Pearl!” Grian had to put forth all concentration to make the last turn. He dumped his friend out of the boat and held it up as a shield, hitting Void so hard with it that the loud  _ THUNK  _ of his skull cracking echoed through the small ice road.

Void fell back and groaned, blood running from his head. Grian held his breath, waiting to see if he’d get up. As soon as Void began standing, Grian grabbed Pearl and ran through the portal to the 1.14 village. Ignoring the flashbacks that wanted to hit him with their entirity, Grian screamed for Scar and Cub- who were planning a new search paty- to help. They looked and gasped at the scene of Grian dragging Pearl along while Void gave chase.

“Kill him! He’s out of reach! Just fucking kill him!” Grain ran past Scar and Cub. Scar used his vex like mutations to summon a sword and fly towards Void.

Cub yelled something about getting help to Grian and fought side by side with Scar. Grian made his way towards Xisuma’s pillager themed shop and looked back to see Void swing a sword and make a full, clean cut to Scar’s neck. Cub froze but then screamed in anger and charged at him but was dealt with in a similar fashion.

Xisuma ran out of the shop and looked around, Etho following. “What in the hell is go-” He froze when he saw Void dragging Cub’s head along. “...Grian. Please tell me this is Watcher’s work and can be reversed…”

“It is her work but the only way to reverse it is to kill him. And there’s no bringing him back normally. He’ll always be impacted in some way.” Grian noticed that he was crying again; the flashbacks wanted to hit him as hard as they could. Visions of Watcher making him kill his friends. 

Pearl placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded in an ‘it’s okay’ gesture. They looked to Void and prepared to run again. The portal leading to the 1.14 area swirled, making Void watch as others poured out and surrounded him. He hissed softly and stood up straight. “Fine, if this how you want this to be…”

His voice echoed early as the server got into various fighting stances. Even Cleo was prepared to put her life on the line. Grian realized that they were all behind him in wanting Watcher gone. In being willing to do anything to destroy her. But, he spotted Bird and Taurtis.

Bird looked… hurt. Grian knew that Bird didn’t want to fight Void. The two had grown incredibly close recently due to figuring out who they were together. Even Cinder, who was trying to get Cleo away from the fight while Joe tried to take Cleo’s sword, knew this; it was clear.

Grian looked to Etho, who had the newly fixed laptop coming out of his bag. “Stop,” Grian whispered to him harshly. “If she knows what we’re trying to do, she’ll kill somebody.”

“Then how are we going to do it?” Etho whispered back, eyeing Void play with magic and powering up some sort of spell.

“...Let me distract her first.” Grian walked towards Void and dropped his sword, raising his hands. Flashbacks and panic wanted to consume him; they wanted to make him scream and run. But, he would be okay. He had his friends if things went wrong.

“Watcher! I have a deal to make!” He looked around and noticed Void’s expression change as the other spoke for the woman.

“And that deal is?”

“I… If you leave my friends and this server alone, I’ll go with you. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. And… I won’t fight back.” He flinched when Iskall tried to yell for him to stop, Mumbo holding his friend back.

Void seemed to debate this but Grian kept speaking, hoping Etho was working on writing the code to do something about Watcher. “All you have to do is let go of Void and leave my friends alone. Leave their world alone.” Bird sobbed softly, making Grian realize that only Xisuma, Pearl, and Etho knew what was going on. “Set everything back the way it was. Take me and make things right here.”

The clearing had gotten deathly silent other than the occasional cry or beg for Grian to reconsider. Void paused for only a few moments longer before coughing and collapsing, the purple on his rising up and forming Watcher.  _ ‘Perfect.’  _

“My little Observer.... Are you wishing to become a sole Assistant?” She chuckled, purple eyes darting around to watch the shocked faces of Hermitcraft.

“Not just an Assistant, my dear Watcher.” Grian wanted to puke out those words and scream that they were false. “Another Watcher- directed by only you.”  _ ‘I can’t think of anything that makes me want to die more… but, Etho should be almost done by now…’ _

Watcher looked down to Grian with a pleased look. “A clone of me mentally…” She chuckled. “Observer, do you speak the truth?”

“I’ve vowed to never go back on a promise ever again…” He spotted Bird rush over and grab Void, dragging him to Xisuma for a quick check up. “Watcher, you have a literal life in your hands.”

“...So be it. Members of Hermitcraft, your friend Grian has agreed to save you today! Part with him and speak your farewells, for you will certainly not see my Second Watcher again.” She motioned for Grian to say his goodbyes.

First person he walked to was Xisuma, who was helping Void get up and see if he was okay. “Hey… X-I-suma-voideded? Thank you. Thank you for helping me by running that code,” Grian stated, glancing at Etho. Etho took the hint but Watcher picked up on it before he did.

She sent a spell towards Etho and the laptop. Void jumped up suddenly and shoved everyone out of the way, shielding the old admin and having it pierce his already damaged torso. Blood dripped from the enlarged wound, forcing him to collapse back. Etho quickly hit enter on the code.

_ >/kill player:Watcher _

_ >/ban player:Watcher _

Watcher turned into pixels and screamed in pure hatred as the coding debated killing or banning her first. In the end, it did both by killing her and disorienting her coding in the banning process so she could never return. Her scream echoed as her pixels faded away, leaving the server in shock.

Bit by bit, the server was freed from glitches. Cub and Scar were back. Cleo could see again. Mumbo no longer had a redstone infection. Grian watched his friends rejoice at them being… themselves again. He looked at Void, who was still unmoving.

Bird whimpered and leaned down next to him, gently shaking the dead hermit. “...Void? Come on… Everything’s fine again… Everything is cool.” They shook Void again. “Come on… You’re okay... “

Cinder walked up to her siblings, the server following once they realized what was going on. “Bird… I…”

“I know. Being killed by Watcher is… death no matter what happens.” Bird wiped tears from their eyes. Grian crouched down and hugged his twin as they began to sob. The server was not far behind the siblings crying. Reality hit them. Void had died trying to protect Etho from Watcher so they could be rid of her.

Xisuma sat next to his twin’s body and removed his helmet, tears dripping down the sides of his face. “V-void… I’m so sorry for how I treated you…”

The server mourned. They mourned for a former villain. They mourned for a new hero. They mourned for someone who could have become a friend. And they mourned for Void.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter

_ ‘Fuck. My body fucking hurts…’  _ He groaned and felt around by squirming. He was in a bed of sorts.  _ ‘Why the hell is it so cold?’  _ Groaning again, he opened his eyes and saw himself in Stress’s base.  _ ‘Why am I here? I should be dead…’ _

_ _ Void felt something on his arm. Well, not really; more like he didn’t feel anything! He blinked his eyes and noticed that his left arm was gone, the stub just below his shoulder wrapped in enchanted bandages. His left leg seemed to be in a similar situation and his entire left torso had become robotic down to the end of his hip.  _ ‘What the fuck happened?’ _

_ _ He looked to his right and spotted Bird sleeping on the floor next to the bed. They looked like they hadn’t eaten in a few days and this was the first sleep they had gotten in a long while. Void looked around more but found that movement fucking  _ hurt. _ “Motherfucker…” He cursed quietly in hopes of not waking Bird.

Bird was a light sleeper when stressed, apparently. They jumped up and looked around before smiling at Void. “Void!” They hugged him tightly, causing the twin to yell in pain and making Bird let go.

“Sorry! It’s just… Xisuma and Grian had some idea of how they could bring you back so they worked really hard but it didn’t come out right and you almost bled out again because your left side was messed up due to the coding plus your chest and we thought you were forever lost so I’ve been here for the past month just helping out and waiting for something to happen because you died once and I can’t handle losing you again!” Bird whimpered and wiped their tears away.

“I was dead?”

“For three days, yes. Everyone assumed you were gone forever because you were killed by Watcher. But Etho found a loophole in the coding. Not sure how it works but we had to ban you, bring you back, and then alter your coding manually. It was weird but… I’m glad it worked.”

“I… never expected to live. When I saw what Watcher was doing, I had to do something and…” He sighed. “I figured I wasn’t worth living.” 

Bird squawked and smacked Void’s right shoulder. “No! You’re worth it! I’ve had to drill this shit into Grian so much over the month so I’m prepared to drill it into you!” Bird fluffed out their feathers. “...I missed you, Void. You were the first to be nice to me once I was free from Watcher and accepted my identity with no issue! I… guess we just got a connection through that. And through… me helping you figure out who you are…”

“You did. You helped me develop my own fashion sense and made me realize that I actually do care for people but just… don’t show it well.” He chuckled, groaning at the pain.

“Void, I can’t lose you. Not again. I want to be near you… Just… with you. As two struggling for their identity, I think maybe we were made just to meet.”

“Please don’t make me say it,” Void muttered.

“Say what?” Bird tilted their head, a glint of mischief in their blue eyes. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.  _ I  _ know for a fact that you  _ love _ to mess with me and make me want to be mad at  _ you. _ ” Bird chuckled and whistled.

“Don’t make me fucking say it because I will die if you make me express too many feelings.”

“Say what? I’m confused?” 

“Don’t.”

“I…”

“Ugh, fine!” Void pretended to gag. “I… I enjoy you more than others…” He laughed at Bird’s annoyed expression. “Okay, okay. I love you.” He then pretended to groan and die, tongue hanging out.

“Shut up, you big dork.” Bird rested their head on Void’s chest. “I’m glad you feel the same way.”

“Don’t you have a brother to harass?” Bird jumped up and gasped. 

“Yes! I’m carrying you, though!” Bird picked Void up and held him close despite the other being larger than them.

* * *

Grian sighed happily as he watched the server celebrate Void being alive. Yeah, he would need robotic parts to walk again but… that was fine. Bird was happy and they hadn’t separated from each other for the past week. Grian looked to Taurtis, who was talking excitedly with Mumbo and Iskall. Things seemed normal again but… that was far from the truth.

Etho and Xisuma now took care of the server together and were preparing to go into season 7; Cinder was Etho’s assistant while also giving out specially mixed potions to those who needed it. She was, after all, the one to mix Grian’s medication from multiple potions.Pearl and Netty had fallen right into place with Cleo, Stress, and False. They built amazing things and planned pranks for the upcoming season. Cub and Scar had taken to Taurtis well, as did Mumbo and Iskall. Both ConCorp and Sahara play fought over who should have Taurtis as part of their team. Everyone else had been trying to get used to the new members, as well. TFC had made the mistake of complimenting Cinder so, when she wasn’t rushing back and forth to get stuff for Etho, she was trying to help out TFC.

Pearl walked over to Grian and sat next to him. “....You doing okay?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Everyone is so nice. But, you know… we’re here. Trauma doesn’t go away suddenly because you get help. It’s a work in progress and… that’s fine.”

“...Part of me knew that. I want instant results. But, I know that’s not the case. Not what I can get.” He smiled at Pearl. “I know I won’t recover right away. And that’s fine. But, I have you. I have Netty. I have Taurtis, Mumbo, Iskall, and everyone else!” He chuckled. “I… I have my support system. And I’m glad.”

He hugged Pearl. “I’m so happy that I have such a large support system. I’m so happy that… That I don’t have to let my trauma take over. And… Now, I’m content.” Grian got up. “I’m fine if I never get my wings back. I’m never going to. But, they’re no longer marks of what happened. They’re marks of what I survived. And these?” He looked to his mostly healed self harm wounds. “...Another mark of the battle I fought. And a mark showing I won’t have to battle it alone ever again.”

He chirped when Xisuma and Etho called them over. “Members of Hermitcraft! Season 6 has been… our most interesting season so far… But, that’s fine! We have gained new members and have seen old enemies become good friends!” Xisuma let his voice carry through the shopping district. “If no one has any objections, I say we take these new members into Season 7 and bring our larger community close once more! Is everybody ready?”

Everybody cheered as Grian watched Bird tell Void something about robotic parts for him come Season 7. “Then, let’s go! Thank you, guys. For such an amazing season!” Xisuma typed some code in and the hermits turned into pixels, getting sent to the new world. Grian was one of the last ones to go, smiling at Pearl as they moved forward.

Yeah, things wouldn’t always be okay. Things wouldn’t always be happy. But, he had his own support system and he knew that, for the first time in years, he wasn’t alone. Season 7 was going to be a blast!


	11. Author's Note

Wow... Where do I even start? This was a journey from the very beginning. Grian's path semi mimicked mine with PTSD. Denying. Refusing help. Then, when it comes near the end, finally being able to get help. His wings were purity/innocence and Watcher, an abuser, ripped them away from him as he was developing. he was manipulated by her beforehand and later was manipulated until his purity was taken away.

Each member also represented something in my journey, like Mumbo being the friend I almost drove to suicide with my hatred of everything in my denial stage. I won't go into full detail because I want to keep some guessing going. But, thank you.

For the support. For the comments. For... everything. I know this had plot holes. I know this had a messy plot. But, that's fine. I'm fine with that because, if I'm honest, this story was for me. I wanted to write it as a healing process. And... I'm glad.

For those struggling with mental illness, you are not alone. Your support system is larger than you think. People truly do care. It's okay to need help and... It's okay to not fight your battle alone. If you ever need someone, there is help. There's hotlines. There's groups. There's people out there who are willing to give up every minute of time to make sure you are healthy. It's not a lone battle if you don't want it to be.

Thank you. Everybody. I will post some one shots here and there to cover stuff I may have wanted to put in but... For now, this story is complete.


End file.
